Where You At
by BreezyTV
Summary: Lilly's wondering where is Oliver at. Inspired by Jennifer Hudson's Where You At. Liley. Please R&R and Enjoy Yourself!


**A/N: Inspired by Jennifer Hudson's Where You At. I love doing songfic for some weird reason. And have you seen Jennifer, lately? I thought she was hot when she was on American Idol but now, she just gotta more sexier! Anyway, Please R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Lilly's POV<em>

I loved him. I really did. I thought he was my soulmate. I thought he loved me and we'd be together forever.

Damn, I realized what a fool I was, back then...

**You said when the storm came **

**That you would be there with your umbrella to block the rain **

**And you said you'd protect me **

**From heartache, pain, lies, loneliness, and misery**

It all started when he became a celebrity. I thought it would be cool, you know? Having a celebrity boyfriend would be every girl's dream and he was great with handling the fame and still spending time with me. Until he went on his tour.

During that whole time, we didn't spend any time. We still talked on the phone and text but soon, the calls started coming less and he didn't reply to any of my texts.

My best friend, Miley, she was here for me during the whole time, comforting me when my Ollie-pop didn't talk me back or reply to my text.

**You said you'd tear down the walls that were in my way **

**You promised things would be okay **

**And I stood there in the freezing cold **

**And I waited for you, but you never showed **

For those who don't know who Miley Ray Stewart is, she was my best friend in the whole, entire world. She's also pop sensation Hannah Montana.

Oh, crap... maybe I shouldn't have told you that.

Oh wait, I forgot she told everyone already. I just had a blonde moment, my bad. You probably realized that I said she WAS my best friend. I'll tell you why she isn't, later on in the story.

**Where you at? Oh, where you at? Oh,where you at? **

**Boy you say would be here for me **

You know what? I'm listening to this song and it reminds me of Mine's and Oliver's relationship. All the times I needed him, he wasn't there. Not on birthdays, anniversaries, Christmases, nothing.

All the times I cried, he didn't dry my tears or the times where I needed a kiss, or a hug, or any type of affection from him, he wasn't there.

**Where you at? (Where you at?)**

**Where you at? (Where you at?)**

**Where you at? (Where you at?)**

Yeah, Oliver. Where you at?

**Now you said you go to church **

**Stop slanging, find a real job, and go to work **

**And you say you stay out of the streets **

**And spend more time with me**

He's wasn't a drug dealer like Jennifer's boo but he was just as bad. And you know the messed up part about the whole time?

I went back to him. Twice.

The first time I wasn't really thinking. The second time I don't know why.

**Take away my doubts and fears and fulfill my dreams **

**You said you'd be that shoulder for my eyes to cry on **

**Said you would be that one that I could depend on **

The first time I should have never went back to him.

He was doing a concert in Columbia, Charleston, Florence... I forgot which one but it was some city in South Carolina. (**A/N: Gonna shout out my home state!**)

Anyway, he was caught by paparazzi, kissing another girl. Not like when a superstar meets one of their loving fans type of kiss, the type that should be on a XXX-rated movie.

It became world-wide news quickly. And when I found out, I was hurt and pissed.

**And I stood there in the freezing cold **

**And I waited for you, but you never showed**

When he came to explained it to me, I didn't want to hear it. But Miley, being the good friend she was, convinced me to listen.

He said, with all the fans, he was constantly dealing with infidelity and just gave in. He apologized for not being strong enough and for causing me so much pain.

And I was a dumb ass and believed him.

**Where you at? (Where you at?) **

**Where you at? (Where you at?) **

**Where you at? **

**Boy you say would be here for me**

The second time, he was caught doing it again. He began to be known as the "playboy" of the entertainment business.

I didn't like it. Not one bit. It took about a month for us to get back together. And that's only because Miley convinced me to do it.

**Where you at? (Where) **

**Where you at? (Where you at?) **

**Where you at? (Where you at?)  
><strong>

After that, I started getting the thought that Miley liked me. Of course I thought of us in a relationship. She was the perfect match for me, even though she was a girl.

She understands me in a way no one can, not even Oliver.

When I asked Miley does she like me, she lied saying, and I quote, "Pshhh! No! Pshhh! I would never think like that! Pshhh!"

You see, she always does that cute little "pshhh" noise when she lies. That's what makes her a horrible liar.

Did I just called Miley's "pshhh" cute?

**And oh false promises is much like fake named **

**You painted a picture for me but there was no frame **

**You made my future look bright and I believed every word **

**I went to sleep on the clouds and woke up in the dirt**

Anyway, it was great for a while. Ollie and I were doing great, Miley was hiding her crush well, and everything was just great.

Until, the moment I feared and waited for came...

Oliver had cheating on me again. Except this time, he had sex with the girl and made a sex tape with her.

**And now I'm without shelter and the wind is blowing **

**You say you'd be there for me boy when the tough got going **

**Said if weapons draw, you'd stand in front of me **

**Whenever I felt trapped, you said you'd be the one to set me free**

That was it. It was done with. Like a baseball empire says, "Three strikes and you're out!"

I was done with Oliver Oscar Oken. Now and forever.

He tried to apologized but I wasn't having it. I was sick of his empty apologies and false promises. I told him that we were though.

**Thought you were my hero **

**But as it turns out you a no show **

**Tell me where**

Miley didn't even try to convince me again. She was done with him, too.

And also, the sex tape was leaked and it completely ruined his career.

I mean, completely. He'll be super lucky if anyone hires him after this controversy.

**Where you at? ( you at?) **

**Where you at? (Where you at babe?) **

**Where you at? **

**Oh you said would be there for me **

**Where you at? (Where you at?)**

I realized my love for Miley and asked her about it again. She made up another horrible lie and I told her to stop lying and just kiss me. And she did.

It was so wonderful.

So that's why Miley is no longer my best friend. She is my lover.

**Where you at? (Baby where you at?)**

**Where you at? **

**You said you'd be right there for me**

**Where you at? (And i cant)**

**Where you at? (See)**

So you know what, Oliver? You can stay where you at.

I have Miley now and she's 5 times the lover you ever was.

Whenever I need her, she's right there.

Unlike you Oliver, I know where she at.

She's right there beside me, right where I want her to be.

**Where you at? (See, See)**

**Where you at? (See)**

**Where you at?**

**You'd said you'd be right there for me**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was my first Hannah Montana story? Did it suck nuts or blew your mind? Please Review!**

**P.S.- When I was writing these I was listening to Jordin Sparks' **_**No Air.**_** Weird, right?**


End file.
